1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to imaging systems and more particularly relates to an image reduction system and method that utilizes an image rotation algorithm to achieve a reduced image.
2. Related Art
As devices that utilize digital imaging systems (e.g., scanners, digital cameras, etc.) become more popular, a demand for robust applications that can manipulate digital images has been created. One such application involves image scaling, where for instance, the size of an image is reduced. Available applications range from very simple algorithms that are highly lossy to very complex algorithms that are very sophisticated.
An example of a very sophisticated system may, for example, process a high order surface that is fitted with incoming data, which is then re-sampled. Unfortunately, such sophisticated algorithms become increasingly difficult to implement for small image size reductions, e.g., an image size reduction from 200 pels (picture elements or pixels) to 180 pels. Such systems may therefore be too costly or too slow to implement.
An example of a very simple system may utilize half-scaling, where every other pixel is discarded. When such a system is applied to only slightly reduce an image, e.g., where every tenth pixel has been discarded, unacceptable distortions or artifacts may be introduced into the reduced image.
Accordingly, a need exists for an image reduction system that can efficiently provide small image size reductions without introducing unwanted distortions or computational costs.